


Por Siempre Regina

by DomeDomi



Category: Emma Swan - Fandom, Evil Regals, Once Upon a Time (TV), Regina Mills - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Emma Swan, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan Friendship, F/F, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Oneshot, oneshot swanqueen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomeDomi/pseuds/DomeDomi
Summary: Luego de la maldición del Hada Negra, Emma despierta en un manicomio. Sabe desde ya que debe romper el hechizo, por algo es la salvadora de Storybroke, pero lejos del pueblo, ella solo es Emma, la abandonada. Ahora, Regina es Regina Mills dentro o fuera de Storybrooke y eso siempre ha sido demasiado para todos incluso para la rubia; y resulta que al despertar, se queda a solas con la morena en la habitación del hospital. El problema es que sabe "cómo" romper el hechizo y sabe también con "quién" debe hacerlo.Emma debe aceptar sus sentimientos y debe aceptar que, por primera vez, se va a tratar de ella misma y no de terceros: Aceptar que su final feliz no es un hombre, sino la insufrible Regina Mills.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Kudos: 12
Collections: SwanQueen fanfiction





	Por Siempre Regina

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es mi primer fanfic SQ y me costó muchas noches terminarlo (la mayoría del tiempo me preguntaba si en realidad iba a funcionar), pero al final me decidí y he aquí mi primera publicación de OneShot. Aviso que puede tener escenas fuertes y un poco de drama. Va dedicada a las Parrilleras del grupo de las Elfas dedicada a la majestuosa Lana Parrilla lol. En fin, espero más que nada que este le guste a ellas y también a las demás personas que vayan a leer. Gracias :)

**OneShot: Swanqueen**

Emma despierta.

Sus ojos verdes están tan abiertos que le comienzan a doler los músculos orbitales. Se toca el rostro, se mira las manos, la respiración se le acelera y desea que la maldición no haya alcanzado su objetivo: borrarle las memorias a todos los habitantes de esa ciudad que nunca llegó a querer completamente… si no fuera por su hijo y claro, por la madre adoptiva de su hijo, pero eso tampoco lo podía decir. ¡Su hijo! Y mierda, ¡Regina! Entonces recién comprende el panorama.

La rubia despertó en una habitación blanca y pequeña, con un vestido típico del bosque encantado, pero nada comparado al rojo hermoso que usó cuando fue con Hook al castillo y contempló de cerca la belleza intimidante de la Evil Queen; no, esta vez era un vestido lúgubre y emanaba mal olor. Se pregunta si esta Emma maloliente la crearon a propósito o fue un efecto colateral del hechizo; como sea, la habitación se veía muy actual como para ser de la época medieval. Estaba muy limpio y el blanco resaltaba forzosamente. Se sienta y cruza sus piernas, es más, se revisa completa por si algo, aparte de la suciedad, andaba mal.

Unos pasos y unos murmullos se escuchaban avecinar y repara en la puerta de metal de casi dos metros de largo con el estruendo que hizo al ser abierta y dar por fin un rostro familiar.

—¡Hook!

Había gritado casi sin darse cuenta, nunca antes se había emocionado por ver el rostro del hombre, pero este la mira frunciendo y negando con una sonrisa.

—Bongiorno, señorita Swan. Hoy se ha levantado de buen ánimo al parecer —respondió el que solía ser pirata, dejándole una bandeja de lo que es un desayuno saludable.

Pero ella no tenía hambre. La maldición de la memoria no la padecía, al contrario, se acordaba de todo, incluso de lo que desea no hacerlo (de lo que realmente _no_ desea estando en Storybrooke), y se supone que tiene que estar en un castillo encerrada, tratando de encontrar a una Regina bandida y a su hijo para, juntos, lograr romper la maldición; siempre ha sido así, mas está en una especie de habitación de hospital con un Killian que se ve que es empleado del lugar.

—¡Killian, vamos, soy yo, tienes que despertar!

Aunque, la verdad, nunca un hechizo ha funcionado de tal forma, se necesita más que un simple deseo. Emma tiene que hallar la manera.

—Te voy a decir algo, rubia, no sé qué pasó contigo, pero ayer la doctora había firmado tu recuperación. Si vuelve a evaluarte y sigues mostrando estos síntomas delirantes, te vas a quedar más tiempo aquí. Y _no_ estás loca, esto no es para ti y lo sabes.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Emma, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?

—Sí, yo…

—Entonces deja de actuar como una verdadera demente, hoy vendrá la doctora y más te vale estar calmada. No te quiero ver por aquí.

—¡Killian, aguarda! —El hombre estaba a punto de dejar el lugar, pero Emma no ha resuelto ninguna duda todavía—. Creo que dormí mucho por eso estoy desubicada.

—Tal vez son las pastillas.

—Tal vez, ¿cuál es el nombre de este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Tus padres te internaron. Tuviste tres ataques en un solo día. Gritabas que este no es un mundo real, que _tú_ no perteneces aquí. Te pusiste muy agresiva y te rehúsas a quitarte ese vestido.

Vaya mierda…

—Estás en un manicomio, Emma Swan.

Emma se abraza, sorprendida, juraba que se encontraría en el bosque encantado al despertar, no en el mundo sin magia, no tan lejos de su familia, no internada por “loca”.

—Lo voy entendiendo —dijo luego de un rato, debe tratar de fingir cordura para que el pirata le crea—. ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico de esta doctora?

—Eso, que fue solo un ataque y pérdida de noción. Pero que no sufres anomalías ni delirios fantasiosos.

—¿Esto es Storybrooke?

Killian la miró como si de un espécimen se tratase.

—No pensarás que vives en la ciudad de cuentos, Emma. No existe tal cosa en Canadá.

—Ya, lo tengo claro, lo siento. ¿Ha venido Henry a verme?

—¿Henry? ¿Te refieres a… su Henry? —con su mano señaló la estatura del niño lo que provocó una sonrisa a la rubia. Henry sí andaba por ahí, sería fácil encontrarlo—. ¿Cómo demonios conoces al hijo de la doctora?

—¿Qué?

—Mira, Swan, tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero te advierto. Decae si quieres, quédate otra semana si quieres, tómate todos los tranquilizantes que te doy, pero eso sí, la doctora ha tenido mucha paciencia contigo, no le menciones jamás, ¡jamás! a Henry. Por proteger a su hijo, ella puede sacarte los ojos y decir que fuiste tú misma quien lo hizo.

Y con una voz de consternación, Hook dejó el lugar encerrándola nuevamente.

¿Acaso no podrían hacer a otra Regina menos… _Regina_?

No había duda, la dichosa doctora es Regina Mills. La única a quien le confiaría su hijo y feliz estaba porque es ella quien vuelve a tener a Henry.

Ahora, ¿cómo mierda vuelve a darle a todos sus memorias? Estando encerrada sería difícil. Como salvadora, siempre ha tenido que buscar la felicidad de los demás, luchar por ello y por ellos, mas Regina jamás le había pedido algo similar; con la morena era distinto a los otros personajes de cuentos. Quizá por ser villana le tocaría afrontar un final monótono, sin sentir lo que es la verdadera felicidad. Esto _tendría_ sentido si en los últimos meses, la alcaldesa no se hubiese mostrado receptiva al cambio, el querer pasarse al lado bueno le trajo muchas complicaciones, pero seguía intentándolo, batallando por ser buena. Siempre sola. Jamás un “Emma, te necesito”. Por eso es que la rubia prefería pasar tiempo con ella, porque a pesar de ser parte de la historia de Snow White, con Regina Mills, Emma se sentía más humana, menos salvadora, más _Emma_ , una simple ciudadana de Storybrooke. A Regina no tenía que defenderla, ella sola podía hacerlo y tampoco le incomodaba verla usar magia ni posiones; la morena lo hacía ver interesante, especialmente cuando usaba hechizos para hacer desaparecer a los enanos… o a cualquiera que acabara con su paciencia. Pero claro, conociendo a la morena, los que estaban desaparecidos aparecían al rato.

Regina Mills ya no hacía daño.

Cuando supo toda la historia real, Emma no podía dejar de admirar a Regina Mills.

Tal admiración se convirtió en un deseo de querer saber más sobre la morena.

Tal curiosidad se convierto en querer cuidarla, en que nadie más la vuelva a lastimar.

Tal protección se convirtió en un sentimiento agridulce que prefiere no entrar en detalles.

Mientras Emma evolucionaba respecto a Regina, la alcaldesa se mostraba imperceptible a lo que pasaba con la salvadora. Como siempre. Es que si no fuera por Henry, su única conexión, la morena se olvidaría de que existe Emma Swan.

Ve un par de ropa y un baño, no piensa dos veces antes de meterse a la ducha. El problema fue que la camiseta era casi transparente y sus pechos se mostraban.

No tuvo noción del tiempo, mas supo que un par de horas tuvo que haber pasado para que su doctora se muestre al fin y… ¡vaya! Regina no había cambiado mucho desde como la recuerda, la misma forma elegante y refinada de vestir, pero cubierta por una bata blanca y unas gafas cuadradas.

La pelinegra usando gafas era otra cosa.

—Gracias, Jones, déjeme sola ahora.

Guardó su celular en unos de los bolsillos de su bata y prestó atención al tablero de sus manos.

El mismo gesto taciturno, los mismos cabellos oscuros, la misma mujer de pocas palabras que no se molesta en notar su presencia.

La misma sensación de que Emma le es completamente irrelevante, la misma sensación de encogimiento en su interior que la convierte en una hormiga a lado de la exreina malvada.

Los mismos deseos de abrazar a la morena con añoranza porque se alegra de verla realmente. Y se contiene.

—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, señorita Swan?

Emma tragó. Cómo se supone que la llame. Qué se supone que haga. Nunca antes había roto una maldición sola, siempre estaba Regina.

—Bien... ¿Mejor? —logra apenas articular.

Incluso ahora, la morena logra sobrecogerla.

—Le haré unos exámenes finales, es simple protocolo.

Emma no tenía idea de lo que significa, pero obedeció cada orden. Se limitó en hablar, casi no prestaba atención, ignoraba algunos toques de la morena hacia su piel, eludía algunas miradas interesadas y trataba de lucir calmada porque de lo contrario, no sabría describir nada.

De repente, otro rostro familiar se asoma, con menos arrugas y el cabello igual de peinado y largo. Con la misma bata del hospital y sin bastón. Parece hasta unos años más joven y verlo, Emma quiso saltar a él para preguntarle detalles, para confirmar que, si al igual que todos los demás, el señor Gold también carecía de recuerdos o si solo estaba fingiendo.

—Mills, la alerta roja ha sido activada —anuncia escondiendo nerviosismo. Una vez lo había visto así y fue cuando se enteró de que el límite de Storybrooke le borraba la memoria y no podía ir a buscar a su hijo. Entonces supo que la cosa actual era seria—. Debes quedarte aquí hasta que esté todo controlado por el equipo de seguridad.

—Alto, ¿qué ha pasado? —pregunta, enervada.

—Tengo que volver con mi paciente, por favor, no salgan. Se han escapado tres de la sección x.

Regina cierra la boca y asiente. Gold no dice más y se va.

Mierda.

La morena llama a alguien y por el cambio radical de dulzura en su rostro, ya se sabe quién es. Henry.

—No voy a poder llegar, cariño, te prometo te recompensaré… Te amo mucho, Henry, quédate en casa y haz los deberes a tiempo… Te veo luego, corazón.

El punto es que Emma Swan no necesitaba de nadie más que ella misma para romper la maldición. El Hada Negra quería perjudicarla, robar su final feliz por el simple hecho de ser la Salvadora porque tal título, le produce un odio desenfrenal hacia la rubia y si el hechizo constaba en hacerla infeliz, significa que Emma debe buscar su fuente de felicidad y tratar de hacer algo con ella para regresar a la normalidad.

¿Pero cómo funciona eso si no están en Storybrooke y no hay magia alrededor?

Nunca pensó que extrañaría la presencia de algún personaje de cuento cerca en estos momentos porque nunca se había encontrado a solas, a distancias tan cortas, de Regina Mills.

Las faldas siguen siendo tan provocativas y la postura sigue diciéndole que una mujer como Swan no tendría chance con una mujer con Mills. Ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por la alcaldesa, continuó con la farsa de su relación con Hook. Con el pirata no era absolutamente nada en comparación a todo lo que la morena le hace sentir. Desde las ganas de poner en desorden su oficina de trabajo que es el lugar donde más irritante se pone hasta las ganas de quedarse a dormir junto a ella y Henry como una familia luego de las cenas compartidas.

A pesar de ello, siente que todo es por pura cordialidad.

—Creo que sería mejor continuar con lo nuestro —dice la doctora.

—¿Tengo derecho a saber qué ocurre?

Regina asiente, calmada. Sentándose al final de la cama junto con Emma.

—Estaremos juntas por unos minutos, las puertas ya fueron bloqueadas por si alguien intenta entrar.

—¿Debo preocuparme?

Regina la mira con el ceño fruncido, estudia la cara y los rizos rubios de la paciente. Emma está más consternada por otra cosa que por el hecho principal. Y cada vez que su mano buscaba tranquilizar a la rubia, esta parecía no querer ser tocada. Le teme a algo y Regina nunca ha sido agresiva con ella. Se puede decir que es uno de sus pacientes favoritos. Swan no debería estar aquí, pero sí sus padres que no pueden afrontar una crisis nerviosa de su hija. La más joven se ha mostrado atenta y decidida a recuperarse, los ataques ya no son tan frecuentes por la ayuda de las terapias y medicamentos; es amable, atenta y se encarga de cada mañana desearle un buen día. Por eso, aunque termine por extrañarla, debe mandarla lejos de este manicomio. No puede evidenciar cómo es la verdadera demencia de los otros internados.

—Claro que no, Emma —responde—, tú eres la salvadora, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué?

Regina vuelve a suspirar. Teme que dentro de segundos, la paciente tenga otra crisis.

—Mejor continuemos con el chequeo.

Emma se pone de pie, da vueltas en el lugar más confundida que nunca. ¿Qué se supone que signifique eso? ¿Acaso Regina Mills sabe todo y espera algo? Porque de ser así, Emma de verdad necesita de su ayuda, necesita de la alcaldesa. Necesita de la mujer quien le enseñó a encontrar su magia, no importa cómo fue el proceso, al final Emma logró aceptar esa parte de ella. La magia existe, estaba en su interior, de luz blanca porque es pura y de color fuego cuando se mezcla con la magia de la morena. Necesita sentir esa vibra caliente en sus venas al sentir la transacción de poder que juntas profesan. Necesita volver a sentirse _invencible_ cuando está a lado de la morena combatiendo a los villanos, pero más que nada, necesita a su amiga, a la madre de su hijo, a la mujer que no le importa lo que puede hacer Emma Swan, sino lo que puede ser.

—Regina.

Regina la mira con desdén.

—Swan.

—Necesito decirte un par de cosas.

Su voz se escucha afectada, la idea de contarle una parte de la verdad le resulta aterrador. Emma siempre había tenido sus miedos aunque se mostrara fuerte ante todos, uno de esos es sincerarse acerca sus sentimientos porque toda su vida ha sido rechazada en todo aspecto, hasta los elaborales. Hasta que llegó a Storybrooke y aunque fue todo un proceso muy, _muy_ difícil de superar, Emma sentía que por fin las cosas estaban en su lugar, por fin era vista. Por fin pertenece a un lugar y parte de ese lugar es Regina.

Siempre está Regina.

Y para ser justos, gracias al cielo que siempre está Regina.

Pero esta Regina no se veía diferente a la que Emma conoce. Es decir, ya conocía a la versión mala hasta la versión _bandida_ de la mujer y resulta que en todas siente el mismo afecto aunque termina por preferir a la que ha pasado por todo eso. A la versión original, la versión que Emma idolatra, admira y a veces, odia, otras, le causa gracia, porque es exactamente la razón de que necesita solo a una Regina Mills para sentir… todo.

La morena mira su reloj, la facción no le cambia y pone a Swan cada vez más en evidencia.

—No me iré a ningún lado —responde—, ¿qué debe decirme, Emma?

—Yo… yo…

Joder, qué difícil.

Regina se pone de pie, por primera vez su gesto se apacigua y confronta a Emma con ternura. Su mano acaricia el brazo de la rubia y le deja una delicada caricia.

—Está bien, Emma. Pronto saldrá de aquí.

Pero el frío y el toque provocaron cierta crispación en su cuerpo y vaya, el resultado es notorio. No lo tomó en cuenta hasta que la mirada de la doctora la llevó a notar sus pechos y lo erizados que estos estaban. Y Regina no ayudaba mucho la verdad. ¿Qué hace viéndola de esa manera? ¿Por qué no se aleja? Así actuaría la alcaldesa o lanzaría una frasecilla hiriente sobre el descubierto de su cuerpo o la mala calidad de la ropa, pero jamás pensó que en su lugar, encontraría unas mejillas rosadas y una mirada avergonzada de estar viéndola.

Vamos, Emma. ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado detrás de la morena desde hace mucho y cada vez que tenías la oportunidad, alguien se te adelantaba y terminaban hiriéndola más. Este es tu momento de brillar y de cumplir todas tus promesas de darle el final feliz a la alcaldesa. De darte _tu_ propio final feliz.

Regina retira su mano y aclara la garganta para evitar el disturbio.

Mas Emma ya estaba decidida. Dejaría atrás los miedos e iría a por ella.

Sin usar magia, sin tener un precio al que pagar. Sin trucos, sin segundas. Solo sería ella y Regina.

—¿Cree que estoy loca?

Regina frunce el ceño y busca algún síntoma de rareza en los ojos verdes que miraban al suelo.

—No, no lo creo —dijo con una voz suave.

Emma la mira también y un pequeño smirk aparece en sus labios. Parece que hasta las pupilas se oscurecieron por la idea. Seducir a Regina Mills era complicado e inadmisible, pero esta versión se ve interesada.

Solo un beso, Swan. Ella entendería. Tiene que.

—¿No estoy loca?

—Hablo muy bien el español, Swan.

Entonces, la rubia toma distancia debida para que su compañera pueda verla perfectamente. En especial la forma que tiene de sacarse la blusa con paciencia y dejarla tirada en algún lugar. Regina mantenía la respiración, mejor dicho, dejó de respirar y sus pulmones exigían de oxígeno. Emma logró quitarle la respiración.

Pero todavía no ha apartado la mirada de sus ojos y no se ha atrevido a verla.

Y Regina sí lo hace, hace mucho; no la mira, la observa. No mira su cuerpo, observa en sus ojos las razones que la llevó desnudarse en frente de ella y Emma repiensa su accionar, cuestionándose qué mierda fue lo que acaba de hacer.

Aunque no significa que se rinde. Emma le juega la batalla y tampoco aparta la mirada de los bellos diamantes oscuros que posee la morena de sus sueños, sabiendo que está en ventaja cuando Regina batalla con su razón. Sí que le cuesta bastante y prefiere darse la vuelta, rendida, sin ganas de adentrarse más que apreciar los bellos atributos erectos de Emma Swan.

—Vístase, Emma.

Regina cierra los ojos y se abraza a sí misma. Tragando fuerte. Tratando de dejar de pensar en lo mínimo que logró apreciar del cuerpo de Swan.

_Qué rubia para más idiota._

Swan se acerca unos pasos y la doctora puede sentir el calor de su torso desnudo cerca de ella.

_Swan está verdaderamente loca._

La punta de la nariz de Emma acaricia algunos mechones oscuros de Regina, aproximándose al lóbulo, aproximando también sus pechos a la espalda de la morena.

— _Emma_.

¡Y eureka! Regina gimió su nombre… o suspiró, pero algo le estaba causando y para su felicidad, es algo bueno.

—Vísteme tú, Regina.

—¿Ahora tiene síntomas de conducta infantil? —dice con una voz muy evidente y Emma sonríe.

Apega todo su pecho contra la espalda de Regina y esta se agarra del pie de cama con los brazos extendidos y la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Emma Swan se atrevió a tanto. ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

Respira el olor de la doctora y dentro de ella sabía que algo de manzana debía estar presente.

Aquel olor le trae recuerdos. A veces solo bastaba con estar cerca de Henry para olerlo. Otras, necesitaba estar segundos tarde para olerlo en los pasillos de Grannys, señal de que la alcaldesa había pasado por su desayuno antes de ir a su despacho. Otras veces, lo distinguía entre el olor exquisito de lasaña y el olor de ella que rondaba por la mansión cuando solía ser invitada por Henry para almorzar juntos. Si Regina llegase a desaparecer, los lugares quedarían marcados por su aroma que es muy complicado de eliminar.

Regina es así.

Regina es lo más parecido a una familia. A _su_ familia.

Regina huele a hogar.

Y tener el aroma tan presente fue causante de que la morena tomara ventaja y logre alejarla, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad; a pesar de que sin querer, vio los pechos de Emma y se quedó prendada en ellos. Ahora es Emma quien toma ventaja.

—Sabía que algo andaba mal desde que llegaste —susurró para sí misma—, nunca antes había pasado por esto, es inmoral.

—¿Y eso no lo hace más deseable?

La morena no contesta, a cambio vuelve a mirar el torso de la rubia y se asombra de lo bien definida que mantenía su silueta estando encerrada días en esta habitación.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Emma no tenía idea.

—A ti.

Regina bofa.

—Intenta mejor, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Swan?

Swan se acerca de nuevo. Toca el comienzo de la blusa negra, tocando los botones y con el dedo índice, hala la tela atrayéndola. Había pensado antes en la respuesta, pero jamás se había animado a decirla en voz alta, menos a la principal y única causante.

—Te _quiero_ a ti, Regina.

Porque en serio que la quiere, quiere sus días y sus noches, quiere las horas libres y las que no, quiere unos mensajes de texto deseándole suerte en la comisaría, quiere tener la libertad de decirle que la quiere a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar y a cualquiera que se quiera pasar de listo; la libertad de decirles a todos que Regina es suya, porque aunque suene egoísta, Emma Swan quería a Regina Mills para ella; como se cuida y protege aquello que tiene tanto valor en la vida. No la quiere con algún otro hombre, con aires de grandeza que se cree que está a la altura, no. Emma Swan quería estar con Regina porque sabe que con la morena, ella sería feliz.

—Siempre te he elegido a ti.

Continúa media hechizada por los botones que iban saliendo. Media hechizada por ver a la mujer morderse los labios mientras sus caderas chocaban contra la cama. Media hechizada por la idea de Regina entregándose finalmente.

—¿De qué hablas?

Emma reacciona a la estupidez que dijo. Detiene todo y se queda perpleja. Lo arruinó. En serio que lo arruinó. Regina buscaría respuestas y las únicas que Emma puede darle es sobre magia, cosa que la doctora no aceptaría como normal. Pero la morena hala de su cuerpo y la tira con demasiada brusquedad a la cama.

—Regina...

—Olvídalo —dice poniéndose encima de la rubia para admirar de mejor forma el cuerpo desnudo de la más joven y Emma no se cree que tiene a Regina encima de ella—. La mayoría de veces no entiendo nada de lo que ustedes hablan.

—No estoy loca.

La morena ubica cada pierna a los lados de Emma y termina el trabajo tirando su blusa en algún lugar también. Su torso no estaba desnudo, aún mantenía el brazier negro que se veía listo de arrancar cuando la respiración de Regina se incrementaba. Emma aprecia cada detalle, cada mínimo lunar, especialmente los que yacen en las costillas y caderas de Regina, y los toca y promete jamás olvidarlos incluso cuando la exreina malvada la odie por hacerle esto al recuperar la memoria.

Regina agarra las manos de Emma y las lleva a sus pechos. En la misma posición, Emma baja las manos y desabrocha la falda de la morena. No fue tan difícil desnudarla y descubrir que, como lo había adivinado, Regina usa de encajes oscuros que hace ver su piel más morena y sus curvas más marcadas como la pequeña cintura que se le marca al sentarse encima de ella y las piernas que se abren y fácilmente la deslizan más a su centro.

Pero hablando de la rubia, ella no podía siquiera emitir palabra alguna. Perpleja. La reina la deja siempre en un estado de ensueño que le prohíbe creer que esto realmente está sucediendo.

Desde que Swan había arribado al centro de atención psiquiátrico, la doctora enseguida sintió una conexión. Aparte de la atracción ferviente, Emma tenía cualidades que otros pacientes no poseían; le bastó solo un día para darse cuenta de que la joven no estaba loca, sino un poco perdida. Y todos nos hemos sentido así en un momento. Incluso ella, cuando siente que ya no puede con su vida, la presión de su hijo cuya relación se pone insoportable cada día, el trabajo que no la reconoce lo suficiente, sus relaciones que son casi nulas, su familia que vive muy lejos… Regina a veces no tiene idea en qué momento todo se le cayó encima, pero ahora, por primera vez se siente en la cúspide y no es hasta que está encima de su paciente, media desnuda y media excitada que repara en ello.

Estar encima de Emma es un poco liberador, agonizante, eléctrico. Siente que en cualquier segundo su cuerpo dispararía magia y solo con tocar a Emma. No sabe qué tiene la rubia, pero le encantaría descubrirlo.

¡Por los cielos! ¡Hacía tiempo que no se siente tan libre!

La rubia ve el panorama a la perfección, ahogándose cuando ve que los senos de la morena son liberados y saltan del agarre del sujetador. Regina es una verdadera obra de arte. Conserva un cuerpo envidiable, tentador y listo para ella. Erizado por ella. Entregado a Emma.

Todo tiene una consecuencia, no es solo con la magia, sino que en el mundo real también ocurre lo mismo y aunque desee, esta no es su alcaldesa Mills quien, cuando recupere su memoria, es probable que la odie. Emma viviría con ese peso.

Regina se agacha un poco para alcanzar los labios de Emma y esta enseguida cambia las cartas, agarrando su cuerpo y dejándolo en la cama. Ahora es ella quien pide ser acariciada y Regina logra sentarse, aún con Emma en sus piernas, para besar y lamer los pezones rosados. Emma encorva la espalda y atrae a Regina hacia ella como si pudiera sentirla más cerca de lo que ya está. Mierda, no se quiere separar nunca más de la mayor. Desde ahí puede verla saborearla con los ojos cerrados, puede apreciar la nariz respingada y sus largas pestañas. No se cansaría de decirlo.

—Eres hermosa. Demasiado. Eres demasiado hermosa, Regina Mills.

Y la doctora sonríe mientras con su lengua moja la piel de la rubia.

Emma la separa para apreciar su rostro, sujetándola con ambas manos y besar las mejillas. Se moría por besarla y sentir los labios carnosos de la reina, deseaba morderlos, besarlos, jugar con la cicatriz en su labio superior, pero si lo hacía, arruinaría todo. Y Regina pedía por ser besada cosa que no ayudaba a la cordura de la rubia.

Adentra un dedo en la boca de la doctora y ella lo chupa. Emma siente que su dedo es succionado y gime. El placer y las ganas de calmar la tensión en su entrepierna es demasiado, pero logra calmarlo al ver la expresión de Regina cuando es penetrada con delicadeza, mordiendo el hombro de Emma en cada embestida ligera, torturándola y haciéndole pedir por más movimientos. Abre más sus piernas y le da chance a Emma para que se acomode mejor y pueda seguir adentrándose, pero no basta. Regina empuja forzosamente el brazo de la rubia y se echa para atrás al sentir un poco de liberación. Dios mío, cuánto necesita ser tomada por unos brazos fuertes como los de Emma y al mismo tiempo, unas caricias suaves como las de una mujer.

Y es cuando comienza a retorcerse entre las sábanas que Emma comprende que su compañera necesita de más. Y sus movimientos se aceleran y se profundizan con ayuda de otros dedos que presionan de arriba abajo el botón de placer. Regina se tapa la boca, cierra sus ojos con fuerzas, trata de respirar, pero le cuesta trabajo, gime fuerte, grita y no sabe si detener a la rubia o motivarla para que acelere y acelere y…

—¡Ah! ¡Swan! ¡Maldita Seas! —gritó cuando ya las manos de la rubia estaban empapadas de ese delicioso elixir.

Y mientras la pelinegra se recupera y descansa tapándose el rostro, Emma se mantiene jugando con los muslos de su doctora. Besa desde su ombligo y va subiendo desde las costillas marcadas cada que respira con dificultad, a los pechos erectos donde se queda un par de minutos dándole la debida atención y vuelve a oler el maravilloso perfume que habita en su cuello para terminar dando ligeros besos en la mandíbula de Regina Mills. Se lame los labios al verla con las mejillas aún rosadas, sus ojos cubiertos y sus labios entreabiertos. No entiende cómo es que sus labios permanecen con el color rojo del labial y tiene envidia de que un simple objeto tenga más suerte que ella y pueda acariciar esos dulce labios.

Pero la morena reacciona a la gran locura que está cometiendo con su paciente y trata de detenerla cuando siente que los besos mojados y castos bajan a velocidad, encontrándose en su pelvis. La corriente recorre sus pies y le hace cosquilla el estómago. Es muy excitante ver una cabellera rubia debajo de ella y mucho más maligno al sentir la lengua caliente de la rubia lamer su entrepierna.

—¡Emma!

Dio un brinco en la cama quedándose media sentada, agarrándose de las sábanas y soportando a la insufrible Emma Swan quien parece tener más experiencia que ella en el tema y quien también parece no estar satisfecha nunca. Necesita pararla. En serio que debe hacerlo, pero esa lengua bendita lo único que le hace hacer es levantar las caderas para seguir su ritmo. La ve dejando saliva en la entrada de su feminidad y la mira a los ojos mientras el smirk vuelve a su rostro sabiendo lo que provoca. Regina no puede apartar la mirada de las esmeraldas preciosas de la rubia, ni puede pararla.

—Emma…

La joven fue un regalo caído del cielo.

Y si no puede doblar el cielo, Swan levantará el infierno.

Y Regina iría con ella.

La rubia vuelve a lamer con delicadeza, cada movimiento es una oleada de calor en el cuerpo de Regina; cada beso aumenta el deseo. Con su mano, agarra mechones rubios y la adentra a su entrepierna, hasta la ahoga un poco al cruzar las piernas alrededor de su cuello y Emma es feliz siendo tratada salvajemente. Araña los brazos que recorren el cuerpo de la pelinegra, entre los senos a sus caderas para calmar los movimientos pélvicos y mantenerla quieta mientras ella sigue saboreándola. La alcaldesa staba descontrolada de placer.

Regina jamás había sentido tantas ganas, jamás había estado tan prendida como ahora. Jamás se había entregado tanto a alguien y aunque no lo quiere aceptar, a través de los días, la dulzura de su paciente ha logrado ganarse su corazón, pero esta versión de Emma es delirante. Inflexible. Maniática. Y vaya que desea tanto seguir el juego de ambas.

Sus pensamientos se acaban cuando no solo siente la lengua caliente jugar con su clítoris, sino unos dedos adentrándose nuevamente en ella y poco tiempo después, luego de un par de jadeos y maldiciones a la rubia por sus excelentes habilidades, Regina alcanza su segundo orgasmo. Y como el primero, se cubre el rostro y espera recuperar el ritmo cardiaco normal, pero se dificulta al volver a sentir los besos más profundos de la rubia.

Y Emma ni siquiera se atreve a besarla a los labios…

Emma aparta la mano que cubre los ojos de la morena y la busca con la mirada, una sonrisa cristalina con un rostro que todavía tiene residuos de ella.

—Oh, mierda —dice muy avergonzada. Las mejillas le arden y la idiota de Swan no deja de sonreír.

—Sí, mierda.

—Emma, no empeore las cosas.

—¿Qué puede salir mal, Regina? Nadie nos ha visto, ni nos han escuchado. Relájate.

—Este empleo es todo lo que tengo para mantener a mi hijo, pero claro, jamás lo entenderías —dice con la voz dura, oscureciendo el gesto apaciguado, aunque no le dura mucho. No puede mostrarse nunca más indiferente a la rubia.

—Todo saldrá bien —dice acariciando el rostro de Regina—, cumpliré mi promesa y te salvaré.

Regina sonríe por el tonto comentario.

—Nunca te he pedido que me salves —dice con una sonrisa irónica.

Emma la mira, en el fondo aunque la mayor no recuerde, tiene toda la razón. Debe devolverle ya su vida antigua y evitar todo el sufrimiento de esta vida falsa.

—Lo sé, Regina Mills, pero eso no quita que quiero estar a tu lado.

—Emma, espero que no tomes las cosas a pecho.

Ella suspira.

—Solo quiero que lo recuerdes —dice juntando las frentes de ambas, cerrando los ojos porque la hora se avecinaba—. Que recuerdes esto como una prueba de amor, de mi amor, que te acabo de hacer el amor, Regina Mills porque siempre has sido tú. Nadie más. Desde el comienzo, desde que te vi. Esa conexión es perpetua y pase lo que pase después, no quiero que olvides mis verdaderas intenciones; si llegué a herirte, quiero que sepas que lo lamento tanto. —Traga y siente sus ojos humedecerse al igual que su garganta doler—. Tú y el niño son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y agradezco al cielo por haberlos conocido.

—Swan, no entiendo…

—Espera. —Coloca un par de dedos en los labios de la mujer para silenciarla—. No sé lo que pase después y para serte sincera, tengo pánico de perderte, pero ya no podía aguantar. Te amo desde no sé cuándo, Regina Mills. Te amo como una demente, como… si contigo recién caigo en cuenta de lo que es el amor verdadero, pero también del dolor que implica.

Regina supo que Swan tal vez esté un poco confundida y por perderse la hora de su medicamento, podría estar hablando sinsentidos, aunque sabía que no le haría daño. Por eso también le agarra el rostro y le sonríe con la mirada. La pobre Emma tenía sus ojos rojos y al acercarse a sus labios, su cuerpo se tensa.

Emma le teme a algo.

Y no es hasta que la besa y millones de imágenes pasan por su cabeza que entiende por qué el miedo de la rubia. Pese al aro de fuego que las envolvió y explotó por todo el lugar alrededor de ambas, que Regina Mills vuelve a ser la de antes.

Ni siquiera pudo Emma sentir bien esos labios por los que se moría por probar cuando es alejada enseguida y la mayor abre sus ojos con asombro. Emma agarra una sábana para cubrirse, las mejillas rojas, la mirada agachada, un nudo en la garganta porque arriesgó todo lo relacionado a Mills y ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Emma has… roto el hechizo —dice y al mismo tiempo ve sus cuerpos desnudos en la cama—. Nosotras… nosotras hemos… Emma…

—Puedo explicarlo, Regina.

Y también no solo recuerda la forma exquisita que tuvo Emma para tratarla y hacerle el amor, sino las palabras dichas desde el fondo de su corazón al confesársele. Regina comprende el dolor de la rubia y siente remordimiento. Emma no merecía estar sufriendo a solas todos estos años. Regina tuvo que haber prestado atención a las señales y saber que Emma estaba enamorada de ella. Las tantas veces que ambas se han salvado el trasero, las tantas veces que se pinchan y se entienden luego. La forma especial que su magia trabaja juntas, las miradas que dicen más que las palabras y la forma única que las une. Henry, no pueden olvidar al niño que comparten.

Y ambas acaban de romper un hechizo con la prueba perfecta de amor verdadero.

Lo que significa que Emma es su final feliz.

Y Regina es el final feliz de Emma Swan.

Quién podría apostar por tanto.

—Oh, Emma.

Y Emma no soporta más el miedo que lágrimas caen a su rostro y Regina se apresura en resguardar el cuerpo con las previas marcas rojas entre sus brazos.

—¿Siempre he sido yo, Emma? —pregunta mientras acaricia el cabello de la rubia.

—Eres lo primero que pienso al despertar, Regina y has sido mi deseo de cumpleaños desde que te conocí.

Regina sonríe muy conmovida. La hija de su antigua enemiga se enamoró de ella, de lo que es, de su pasado y presente, y ahora pide un futuro a su lado. Sin exigir nada a cambio, sin mañas. Simplemente la quiere a ella.

—Por favor, solo no me alejes de ti.

—Emma, mírame. —Obliga a la más joven a verla mientras limpia con sus pulgares los rastros de lágrimas. La mujer no es tan dura como creía y eso pasa cuando alguien es tu debilidad. Regina es la debilidad de Emma; con la morena, Emma no puede ser fuerte—. Me has salvado de esta vida, que no es la real, pero lo miserable, lo reprimida y lo solitaria que se sentía era muy real. Me has salvado, Emma. Eres mi salvadora.

Emma sonríe. No deseaba salvar a nadie más que a su reina.

—Emma, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero gracias.

—¿Regina, me estás aceptando?

—Hemos roto un hechizo, Emma, uno de amor verdadero. La magia más poderosa. Y si funcionó es porque en el fondo siempre te he aceptado, incluso cuando no tenía memoria, algo dentro siempre te aceptó.

—Te amo, Regina Mills. Te lo dije antes, te lo digo ahora: Te amo.

Regina sonríe, está a punto de empezar una nueva vida con la rubia a su lado y todo fue tan rápido.

Atrae el cuello de la rubia hacia ella para volver a besar sus labios como se debe. Tan dulce, tan entregada. Como si al unir ambos labios están sellando una promesa y aceptando el destino.

Pero de pronto, la morena hace un movimiento de muñeca y se encuentran vestidas con la cama arreglada y el lugar en orden como si nada hubiese pasado en las cuatro paredes.

—¿Por qué…?

Unos golpes apresurados interrumpen a la rubia, cuando la puerta se abre de repente dejando ver el rostro de los dos hombres antes mencionados. Discutiendo y amenazándose. Vuelven todos a estar en la normalidad, excepto por las dos manos de Hook que eso sí es raro.

—¡Hemos estado en una maldición! —exclama el pirata, acercándose a Emma para abrazarla y casi besarla como un héroe que rescata a la princesa.

—Qué inteligente… —dice en susurro Gold, que va comprendiendo el sonrojo de la rubia y el mar mirar de la morena—. La salvadora ha aceptado lo que siente en su corazón al fin.

—¿Tú sabías de esto? —pregunta Regina.

—No, para nada, pero el Hada Negra sigue siendo un... hada y esos bichos son tan predescibles.

Y con la misma rapidez que el pirata llegó a la rubia, es lanzado contra la puerta. Regina no toleraba el acercamiento.

—Vaya, no es tan “sin magia” el lugar después de todo —dice la morena, contenta de que su magia sí haya funcionado dos veces. 

—Querida —dice el más viejo, hablando por fin—. No has entendido nada. Nunca se trató del lugar, el pequeño Henry recuperó la memoria y su fuerza de creencia más las de todos nosotros es suficiente para devolvernos _nuestra_ magia. Repito, nunca se trató del lugar, sino de los portadores, de nuestra fuerza.

—De todas formas, debemos volver a Storybrooke. No soporto estar aquí.

—¡¿Qué te sucede, Regina?! —pregunta el pirata, adolorido.

Pero Regina ya estaba saliendo de la mano con Emma en busca de su pequeño y de todos los demás habitantes que cayeron bajo el hechizo para volver a Maine.

—Sucede, querido amigo —vuelve a decir Rumple, con la sonrisa sádica que lo caracteriza—, que el destino es una perra la mayoría de veces, pero siempre gana.

—¿Qupe demonios significa eso?

Pero Rumple solo sonríe y sale de la habitación, esperando ansioso por cómo se desarrollarían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Fin.


End file.
